


Natebit Cheer AU // A Gamer & His Cheerleader

by FengSuave



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Near, Gamer Matt | Mail Jeevas, M/M, My artwork, Natebit - Freeform, Near in a cheerleader uniform, cheer au, cute couple, flustered Near, lovestruck Matt, mattxnear - Freeform, pantyshot because why not??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: A drawing of Matt holding his cheerleader, Near. I don't know when it happened, but I really ship Matt and Near. Cheer AU//High school AU
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Natebit Cheer AU // A Gamer & His Cheerleader

[](https://imgur.com/8WSsBnx)


End file.
